Naruto meets Sammy the Squirrel!
by AnimeGirl921
Summary: Hi Fanfiction im AnimeGirl921. I am brand new to this and this is my first story. Im OBSESSED with Naruto. I'm sorry but i am a sasuke fan girl and sai I hope you enjoy this story! My quesion to you is"Is Sasuke gay or emo?"


**Chapter 1, Naruto meets Sammy the Squirrel**

_**(THIS IS NARUTO, NOT NARUTO SHIPPUDEN)**_

**Naruto**: Ugh! Why is Kakashi Sensei always late! He's the one who tells us when to be here, then he is always like a half an hour late!

**Sasuke: **Shut up loser, your complaining won't do anything except give me a headache..

**Naruto:** Yeah,well...maybe i WANT to give you a headache! Your calling me a loser when i...

**Sasuke:**(gives Naruto an evil glare) Do you WANT to die?

**Naruto: **Bring it on Emo boy!

**Sasuke:** I AM NOT EMO! I am just very depressed and think it's fun when i cut myself!

(Naruto and Sasuke keep fighting)

**Sakura:** Will you both just be quiet? I think some one is coming!

(Everyone looks around when suddenly a squirrel appears)

**Squirrel:** H-Hello T-There M-My Name is S-S-Sammy the Squirrel. Which one of you i-s-s N-N-Naruto?

**Naruto:** That would be MEE! Wow! Are you a magical squirrel! can i poke you? (Naruto starts poking the squirrel, when suddenly the squirrel Roundhouse kicks Naruto across the face)OWW! What was that FOR! Evil squirrel! EVILL!

**Squirrel:** I-Is he always like t-this?

**Sasuke&Sakura:** Yup.

**Naruto:** Hey funny squirrel thats sounds drunk, what do you want?

**Squirrel:** That is right! (crazy laugh) N-Naruto Come w-with MEEEEE!

**Sakura:**You crazy squirrel we won't let you take Naruto! How do we know your not Itachi in a Squirrel costume!

(Of course when Sasuke heard the name "Itachi" He got in the feedle position and started screaming "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Like some lunatic)

**Naruto:** Hey look i randomly found a frying pan!

**Squirrel:** Can i s-see t-that for a s-second please?

**Naruto: **Ok! Sharing is Caaaaring!

(Well the squirrel whacks Sakura upside the head with it and starts walking toward the Hidden Leaf)

**Naruto:** So we just lave Sasuke here?

**Squirrel:** Y-Yes, why?

**Naruto:** Awesome! Hey wait a sec…

( Naruto randomly takes out a video camera and video tapes Sasuke in the Feedle position)

**Naruto:** Hey can we stop at a post office first? I need to mail something to the Akatsuki. Heh heh. .

**Squirrel:** Look that can wait. I have something better in mind. You like, no, LOVE ramen, C-correct Naruto?

**Naruto:** RAMEN! OF COURSE! I like Chicken flavored ramen and Miso flavored ramen and Barbeque flavored ramen and…

**Squirrel:** I get the point…A-Any who, don't you hate paying for ramen?

**Naruto:** Not really, it's not that expensive…

**Squirrel:** Lets put it this way. What if you could have all the ramen in all of the local ramen shop?

**Naruto:** REALLY? How? I am kinda broke at the time so..

**Squirrel:** We rob it

**Naruto:**We WHAT! Are you crazy! Choji wouldn'tt rob a store if he was starving!

**Squirrel:** Then whos that?

**Choji:** GIVE ME THE RAMEN! THIS IS A ROBBERY! NOW!

**Naruto:** What the heck! Choji what are you doing!

**Sasuke:** Isn't it obvious? Hes robbing the Ramen Shop! DUH!

(There sat Sasuke in a pink frilly dress with a tiarra on, in a carriage with flowers in his hand)

**Naruto:**SASUKE! W-What is going on? So your not emo..your GAY! And weren't you in the feedle position?

**Sasuke:** Who said I wasn't emo?

(Sasuke starts cutting himself with a kunai)

**Naruto:** What the…Sakura is that you?

(Sakura sat in a box covered in all sorta crap trying to keep Sammy the squirrel still over a fire)

**Naruto:** Put Sammy down! Sakura you're a..a..hobo?

**Sammy**: HELP!

**Sasuke:** Does this dress make me look fat?

**Choji:** GIMME THE RAMEN!

**Sakura:** I like Bumble Bee, Bumble Bee Tuna, i…

**Naruto:** EVERYONE SHUT UP!

**Everyone:** …..

**Sasuke:** Should I paint my nails pink or red?

**Naruto:** AHHHHH!

**Voice:** Naruto? Naruto wake up!

**Naruto:** No! Don't paint your nails Sasuke! I'm BEGGING you! Sakura stop roasting Sammy the Squirrel! Choji STOP robbing the Ramen shop!

(Naruto comes to)

**Sasuke:** What the muffin are you talking about?

**Sakura:** What are you talking abou me roasting Jeffery the squirrel?

**Sasuke:** And me painting my nails?

**Naruto**: Well Sasuke was Gay and Emo, Sakura was a hobo roasting a squirrel named SAMMy not JEFFERY and Choji was robbing a Ramen Shop!

**Everyone:** …

(choji comes outta no where)

**Everyone:** Get him!

**Sasuke:** WAIT! One lat thing!

(everyone turns around)

**Sasuke:** Does this dress make me look fat?

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story. This was my very first story on Team seven…yes and a squirrel. Any was what do you think? Is Sasuke Gay or Emo…Or both? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. AND NO OFFENSE TO NARUTO, SASUKE, SAKURA OR CHOJI. I LOVE THEM ALL!**


End file.
